Waiting for Superman
by CJMusic
Summary: Takes place after season 10 finale but it's only been 5 years. Includes The Daily Planet, Super friends, saving the world, the adventures of Lois and Clark, Kindywinkles, and more. Oh, and a super wedding.


**Waiting for Superman**

 _Takes place after season 10 finale but it's only been 5 years. Includes The Daily Planet, Super friends, saving the world, the adventures of Lois and Clark, Kindywinkles, and more. Oh, and a super wedding._

 **Chapter 1 – The Gathering**

She had been waiting 5 years for the day she could walk down the aisle again, only this time Lois Lane had no quorums about wither or not she was standing in Clark's way. She had always felt that she was standing in the way of his destiny, preventing him from reaching the heights she knew he could soar. It had taken a lot of convincing from all of their super friends and her cousin to make her realise that she was part of his destiny and he couldn't reach his full height without her for they were Lois and Clark, The Daily Planets top reporters.

Lois hadn't always wanted to be an award winning reporter, that was her cousin's dream once upon a time. Although due to having to redo apart of her senior year at Smallville High in order to get enough credits to go to university her cousin had encouraged her to write a few stories for the school newspaper, the Torch. That was the beginning of her journey to becoming a top reporter, if you had told her nail biting 19 year old self that being one of the best reporters in Metropolis she would never have believed you. Lois was beyond pleased to be working at the Daily Planet alongside her best friend and soon to be husband, joined by their good friend the young but up and rising photographer Jimmy Olsen, as well as the one and only editor in chief, Perry White.

Lois Lane had a pretty good life that she never dreamed of having, who knew that the man destined for her would be none other than Smallville's very own small town hero and farm boy, Clark Kent. If you had told her that when she had first come to Smallville she would never have believed you, especially by the way Clark used to irritate her all the time. Chloe would later tell her that she had known for some time and that it was only a matter of time, she even used to say that Lois as had feelings for Clark since the 1930's not that she ever understood what that even meant.

Chloe Sullivan was Lois's cousin and she and her husband Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow and their 4 year old son Orlando James were flying in from Star City for a couple of weeks for her wedding. Lois and Clark had arranged for all their friends to meet up at the Kent farm as it was big enough to house them all as well as allowing them all to use their powers freely.

This is why Lois found herself in the Kent's kitchen trying to help Clark's mother Martha with tonight's dinner. All the boys called her either Mama Kent or Mama K, everyone else called her Mrs Kent apart from Clark of course. Martha Kent was a state senator but she was also their group of superhero's biggest supporter and ally. No one understood what they were about or trying to do better than Martha Kent, she would go above and beyond for anyone of them, she was like a surrogate mother to all of them and she treated them as such. She could never have imagined that her son would become friends with so many incredible people who he could be himself around, it was all she had ever wanted for her son.

It was still a week until the wedding but everyone had taken a couple of weeks off both before and after the wedding. Currently at the farm were Mrs Kent, Conor & Shelby, Lois & Clark, Bart Allen aka Flash/Impulse, Dinah Lance aka Black Canary, John Jones aka Martian Manhunter, Arthur Curry aka Aquaman & his wife Mera, Victor Stone aka Cyborg, Zantanna Zatara who is a magician only real and Cortney Whitmore aka Stargirl.

Kara along with Rokk Krinn aka Cosmic Boy, Garth Ranzz aka Lightening Lad and Imra Ardeen aka Saturn Girl would be making a special trip from the future for two weeks and were due to arrive in the next couple of hours, it's hard to calculate time travel correctly. They were even being joined by some of their new friends that Chloe and found and meet over the past six years; Gotham City billionaire Bruce Wayne aka Batman and Amazon Princess Diana aka Wonder Woman, as well as John Stewart aka Green Lantern. Clark and Chloe's old school friend Pete Ross was coming later in the week with Lana Lang, so was Tess Mercer thanks to Brainic 5 and Emil.

Lois was seriously having doubts about wither or not they could actually house that many people at the farm for two weeks and they were also going to have her father General Sam Lane and younger sister Lucy staying with them as well near the end of the week which would prove interesting. Luckily for them Clark, Bart, Victor and AC were busy outside making temporary accommodation for everyone and have turned the barn into an outdoor dining room.

The people of Smallville were none the wiser to what was going on at the Kent far although that may have something to do with Martha Kent being senator and the road to the farm being off limits for the duration of their visits, that and between Oliver and Bruce the place was pretty well protected. She was even certain that once her father and sister arrived the place would be even securer then Fort Nox.

"Lois… Earth to Lois."

"What! Oh, sorry Mera. What were you saying?"

"I was just wondering if you could pass me the butter since you were by the fridge."

"Sure."

"It's ok to have pre wedding jitters you know."

"Don't worry about that, I'm more than ready for the wedding. In fact I'd be more than happy to marry Clark right here surrounded by our family and friends, forget the ceremony."

"I don't think Chloe and Oliver would be too happy with that, seeing as they've been waiting for this day just about as long as you guys have been."

"Wouldn't want to upset Chloe now would we, she'll have all our heads and I've seen first-hand what happens when she's upset." Lois told her with a small smile as she thought about her younger cousin's threat.

"She's not that bad is she?" Courtney asked as she entered the kitchen from her return trip outside.

"Clearly you've never been around meteor infected people before." Clark explained as he walked through the door. "You should hear what happened at senior prom."

"What happened?!" Mera, Courtney and Dinah asked in unison, Martha just smiled and shook her head.

"Why did you have to go and mention that?" she complained at him with a smile on her face.

"Just giving you a helping hand." He kissed her on the check and took off upstairs.

The girls were all looking at her expectantly while Martha started chuckling softly as Lois told them about how a girl named Dawn possessed Martha then Lana, followed by her and later Chloe. How Martha acted like a teenager, Lana going all Dawnish at school, how she ended up going to prom with Clark only to have Chloe get named prom queen and tried to kill her and Mr Kent with an axe. She ended with how she snapped Chloe out of it by accidently burning her against the furnace. As most of the residents of Smallville would say "It's just another day in Smallville".

The girls finished preparing dinner and waited outside for the boys to come back inside to cook the meat. Lois was a little surprised to see Clark walk in with them since she hadn't seen him leave the house when he had come in earlier, she figured that he must have either gone out the other door or had super speed past them without any of them knowing about it. It didn't take them long to cook the meat and they were halfway through setting all the food up when they heard Oliver's jet, unfortunately for them though that was when Clark got several calls for help and he had to fly off.

Chloe and Oliver had arrived around 4o'clock and Kara and the other time travellers arrived not too long after them. They were all currently sitting at the make shift dining table out in the barn minus Clark who got called away to deal with some fire in China and according to the news was quite big so they figured he'd be gone for at least a couple of hours. Chloe couldn't help but smile to herself at the way Clark had left, it reminded her about all the times he disappeared during their high school years. Only Martha saw Chloe's hidden smile as she too remembered the way her son was during his teenage years, the two women looked up at the same time and meet each other's gaze and shared their 'secret' smiles before engaging with Kara and Imra in conversation.

It wasn't until after 10pm did Clark make it back home, where Chloe found him standing at the window to his loft. "It brings back memories doesn't it?" Chloe stated as she walked up the stairs to join him at the window.

"The good and the bad. They feel like a life time ago."

"I know what you mean." Chloe went over to his bookshelf and picked up their old high school year book. "I mean look at this photo, back before it all began."

Clark examined the picture over her shoulder, it was of him and Pete with Chloe in the middle in the Torch during their sophomore year. Clark took the book from her and put it down on the table before grabbing her hand and using her index finger pointed to where Kyla had once shown him a wolves head and where a star had once been that was no longer there. Clark told Chloe what Kyla had once told him and pulled out a bracelet that Professor Willowbrook had given him back when Kyla had died. Chloe took one look at it and understood what it meant and what he planned to do with it, it had been a long time coming.

It was in that moment that she was truly thankful that both her father had decided to move them to Smallville all those years ago as well as Clark Kent being made her tour guide, she didn't know where she or any of her family or friends would be if they didn't have Clark in their lives. She for one would either be dead or living a rather boring and insignificant life, it was amazing to see and know just how much her friend affected other people and their lives. Clark Kent was one of a kind and she was beyond honoured to have been a part of both his life and story for so long. He was a kind of person who called see the light in a world full of darkness, in fact he was the light even though he didn't always see it himself.

There had been times when she had been so mad at him that at times she had thought their friendship was over.

"Thank you for always being there and for believing in me Chloe."

"Always."

Clark gave her a small smile and a kiss on the check before descending down the stairs and back into the house to join Lois in their warm bed. Chloe remained at the window staring up at the stars for a few more hours just thinking about the past and what the future was going to hold. As much as she loved Oliver, Clark would always hold a special place in her heart and would always remain her number one superhero, although Green Arrow came a close second. With those happy thoughts in mind and her watch glowing 12:15 she too descended the stairs and made her way to bed.

* * *

 **AU:** I'd like to dedicate this story to my Papa who was taken from us in March 2009 due to lung cancer. Today would have been his 75th birthday.


End file.
